


in too deep

by orphan_account



Series: a twist in time [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, James Madison Is The Best, M/M, Thomas Jefferson has social anxiety, alexander is done w/ everyone, human disaster thomas jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Most people's biggest fears would be things like the darkness, or death, or losing a loved one, but that is not the case for Thomas. He would say his biggest fear is the eyes that watch him.





	in too deep

Going into politics was a dumb fucking idea. It’s a shame that he realises it when he’s in too deep to swim out.

His hands shake. He bites his fingernails. Thomas digs the bitten ends into his palms so hard he draws blood. The eyes of the public on him at all time make him feel terrified, scared to death of the eyes always watching him. 

Most people's biggest fears would be things like the darkness, or death, or losing a loved one, but that is not the case for Thomas. He would say his biggest fear is the eyes that watch him. Eyes, eyes everywhere. Always watching, always seeing, recording everything he does and telling everyone about _Thomas Jefferson, Human Disaster_.

When his speech is over, Thomas walks off the podium as fast as he can and to James, his Jemmy.

"It's fine, Thomas," James whispers in his ear as Jefferson bends down to hug him. "Come on ─ let's go home." 

So they do go home. 

James has come to call Jefferson's household home as well (he visits so often that he practically lives there, and has three or four changes of clothes, as well as his own room). 

Alexander opens the door when he sees Thomas' carriage arrives, and asks him how it went. "Did it go okay?" 

Jefferson forces a smile on his face. "Yeah. Fine. I wish I never had to speak in public, though." He hugs Alexander. "Thanks for your support." 

"You're welcome, Thomas," Alexander says, hugging back. "I've gotta go out... um... I think y'know why..."

And oh, of course, it's That Day, and on it Alexander tends to go to his grave and spill all of his worries to John.

"I'll see you tonight?" James and Thomas ask in unison, fingers brushing.

"Yeah." Alex says. "See you tonight. Make sure to eat!"

They watch as he leaves, and when Alexander is far out of sight, James pulls Thomas into a kiss and drags him inside.

"We've got a few hours free," James whispers, his breath warm against Thomas' skin. His voice sends shivers down his spine. "Want to spend them together?"

"Definitely," Thomas breathes out. "Definitely."

Alexander comes back with tears dried onto his face but he is smiling, and it brings a smile to Thomas' face. The taller pulls him into a hug and Alexander leans into him.

"Thanks, Thomas," Alex whispers.

Then he draws in a breath through his nose.

"Did you and Jemmy fuck while I was gone?"

If anyone lived near them, they would have been woken up by the sound of Thomas laughing.


End file.
